A glimpse of the past
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: This is a story that has to do with Sesshomaru and his mother...including a idea of the reason he is cold hearted...


Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Land. His past is shrouded in mystery. Such as how he is capable of keeping a cold exterior. Yah, sure he is a demon. But that is not the case not this time. This time were looking back to his past at a character, at a person whom was never mentioned in the series. His mother. Now let us look at the fact that it is possible that they married out of honor not love.  
It was a day after their marriage, the marriage of Inutaisho, the lord of the west and Kauro, the daughter of the southern lord. They shared a temple with marble floors and rock walls and wooden roof's. Their room was fitted with the finest red and white silk. Their bed as well had red silk as the sheets. White silk hid the bed behind it's shadows and poles. The night before Inutaisho pushed Kauro to the bed with his body. Before long he was on top of her pushing himself into her with soft grunts and groans. From her you could hear moans. In the morning both Inutaisho and Kauro were covered with sweat and both tired from the night before then. Inutaisho growled in contentment as he nuzzled her collarbone. She opened her neck to him, being that he was alpha male of the house. She was pregnant. During her pregnancy she kept to herself mainly only going to see her husband when he wished of her attention. She secretly wished her child to be a son, so that he could outdo his father, and so that he could join the west with the south. He also wished for a son, but to carry on his legacy.  
9 months later Sesshomaru was born. His father held him with pride, but not as much pride as his mother had for this small unmarked, truly innocent bundle of joy. As she held him in her arms she cooed sweet nothings to him. Sesshomaru looked up into her eyes so innocently she couldn't help but smile down at him, her son was the only one she truly loved with all her heart.  
"Sesshomaru, my son. My dear little Sesshomaru." Kauro cooed. The small infant Sesshomaru smiled as he made low gurgling sounds. Kauro held him closer. 'My son, great things will come from you.' She thought. When Sesshomaru was one years of age he already started to walk and even say a few words. Making both parents proud.  
"Eh, Mudder, Ehhh yuuuuuuuu." Sesshomaru proclaimed as he pointed to Totosai.   
"Don't worry my son. He's your fathers servant." Kauro said as she picked her young son up.  
"He's inside in his library if you wish to speak with him." Kauro added as she headed deeper into the garden.  
"Fudder? Oh oh, guin tulk?" Sesshomaru asked as he tilted his head allowing his little hairs hardly going to his shoulder swing. "Yes, he's going to see your father." Kauro said as she brushed his bangs out of his face. He smiled up at his mothers beautifully marked face. Mostly fascinated with the crescent on her forehead.  
When Sesshomaru was 5 years of age he usually wandered with his mother when he wasn't training with his father. Now his intelligence was higher then normally pups.  
"Mother. Why is it father likes, humans?" Sesshomaru asked as he fiddled with a stick he picked up on the trail.  
"Your father just likes them because he thinks their useful." Kauro replied looking down at her son.  
"What's so useful about humans?" Sesshomaru asked as he tossed the stick aside. She laughed before answering  
"I don't know." Sesshomaru smiled as he ran ahead. He stopped midway before turning around picking up a stone.  
"Humans are as useful as stones that get in the way." Sesshomaru chirped as he dropped the stone in a pond and looks to the pond.  
"Humans sink, as they sink. They die. We. We will live forever as it should be." Sesshomaru added. 'My dear son, is far more intelligent than he appears.' Kauro thought as she looked down at the sinking stone.  
"You are right there my son." Kauro said as she picked up her son. The next day Sesshomaru decided to go to the garden to look for his mother. He smelt her, but didn't see her. 'Where is she?' Sesshomaru thought as he followed the scent, he found her laying in blood. She was hurt.  
"Mo-mo…" Sesshomaru whined as he fell next to her. Tears managed to escape his innocent, observant eyes.  
"D-don't worry Sesshomaru. This is nothing alright…Humans. Run Sesshomaru!" Kauro started to say kindly and nicely before ending in worried state. Sesshomaru did what he was told. He ran. But they, they caught up. They caught him. 'At least they don't now were mother is.' Sesshomaru thought. The humans laughed. They moved in. 'What do they plan to do…?' Sesshomaru thought in a panic. Before anything could be done to him his mother showed up.  
"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SON!" She growled dangerously. They had spiritual powers and used sutras to caste her off. She had no choice but to flee temporarily to get Inutaisho. He had the swords that would be able to caste off the sutras. "Mother!" Sesshomaru squeaked as the humans moved inward towards him. 'Oh Kami.' He pleaded in his mind. He planned not to beg, that would be weak as his father said  
Flashback:  
"Father, no more…please!" Sesshomaru begged. "In battle Sesshomaru, THERE WILL BE NO BEGGING!" Inutaisho yelled as he attacked once again.  
End Flashback.  
'I will not beg…Father.' Sesshomaru thought as he watched them approach with dangerous smiles on there face. He tried to run again, but the sutras kept him there. 'Oh Kami…NO!' Sesshomaru's mind screamed. They took hold of his arms and dragged him to a bush. Sesshomaru scratched and clawed and bit and kicked. But none of his attacks seemed to work on the fiends. They ripped his cloths and proceeded to violate him extremely. There grunts and moans could be heard from a distant along with his whimpers and wails in protest. His innocence was gone.   
Elsewhere:  
"INUTAISHO!" Kauro wailed as she ran furiously through the temple  
"What is it!" Inutaisho snapped.  
"What happen?" He added with concern.  
"They have him. Those humans of yours have him….FIND MY SON! NOW!" She proclaimed angrily right before she passed out.  
"Take her to my room. Clean her up. I'll be back soon." Inutaisho ordered as he drew Suunga and took off.  
Back at that bush:  
"Now that wasn't bad?" One human laughed as they looked down at the swollen pup. He growled and whimpered the same time.  
"What is that?" Another human said as he pointed to light.  
"That, that looks like the ghost of a dragon…Who's that!" The third human asked as he turned to run but it was too late, they were mercilessly killed by an angered father. He left one human alive.   
"Who, who are you!" The man spoke as he tried to scurry away. Inutaisho looked towards his quivering son.  
"My name is Inutaisho. The lord of the western lands. He, is my son. And you. You are dead." Inutaisho replied coldly as he brought Suunga down unto his skull, spraying his blood everywhere. To forever stain the ground. Inutaisho knelt near his son. "Sesshomaru, what happen? What exactly happened?" Inutaisho asked as he embraced his son. Surprisingly to Inutaisho. His son who was so raw with emotion before this, incident, now was empty. Cold. Spaced.   
"…Father, why do you like humans? When they done, done this to me. Father. Like the humans if you want. Because I could assure you, I, will not." Sesshomaru said quietly but the words were full of hatred and malice. Later when he got home to see his mother. Her expressions were so raw, so hurt to see her son in this condition. She embraced her son.  
"ARE YOU HAPPY, HUSBAND? YOUR HUMANS DONE THIS TO HIM, TO MY SON! They, are a waste of time, to keep in this plan of existence." She said loudly then coldly with her last word turning to a hiss. Before long after that she died with both of them still at her side. Her injuries she received in a fight against an unknown adversary. 'To much pain.' Sesshomaru thought as he closed her eyes. 'Good bye, Mo…Mother.' Sesshomaru thought sadly as he turned and walked away not even looking back at his mothers lifeless body.  
Later in life. Sesshomaru woke up. 'Mother.' Sesshomaru thought as he looked upon the innocently sleeping Rin. Watching the dragon rise and fall with ever breath of life as it slept beside Rin. Watching Jaken silently dream of his simplistic existence in this world a world of demons and mortals. He looked to the sky to the forever lasting stars gleam in the night sky.


End file.
